


【带卡】Amazing

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: *病*BDSM微量*影分身*PTSD卡*斯坎儿和卡卡西之间频繁转换*R-18





	【带卡】Amazing

性爱总是如此灼热的。

　　卡卡西想，黑色的短发正蹭着他扬起的下巴，温热潮湿的触感在他的脖颈处四处流连。有汗水从他棕色的发丝中流下来，眼睑上大片的紫色已经开始晕染，和卡卡西的情欲一起向四面八方蔓延。

　　旗木卡卡西不可以放纵自己，但斯坎儿可以。

　　他的炮友叫阿飞，他们在周三和周日见面，然后做爱。阿飞是个优秀的炮友，打完炮就走，不打扰他的正常生活，就算他因为任务放了鸽子阿飞也从不说什么。阿飞总带着他摸索最极致的快感，其内容是暴力的性爱。最重要的，阿飞满足他对性伴侣的所有幻想——阿飞有黑色的短发和强壮的身体，

　　还有一只红的妖艳的写轮眼。

　　他们怎么认识的卡卡西已经记不得了，只记得当时腿间的黏腻和阿飞在耳边轻佻的赞美，

　　“你真是不可思议，性爱的快感还不如你的表情动人。”

　 然后卡卡西垂下头抽噎着达到了高潮。

　　  
-

　　“这大概是我们最后一次见面，不如玩点尽兴的吧。”阿飞漫不经心地说。

　　斯坎儿半睁着眼懒洋洋的回答，“腻了？”

　　“怎么会——我至今沉迷你的身体。”阿飞笑了笑，“我就是怕咱们下次见面，你会杀了我——遵循你旗木卡卡西一贯的风格。”

　　下一秒一只闪着电光的手穿过了他的胸口，阿飞的声音没有被打断，“对……就像这样。”

　　……穿过去了？卡卡西暗自诧异，把手从他毫发无损的胸口抽出，像从未被欲望缠身一般厉声问，“你有什么目的。”

　　“目的，我能有什么目的？”他拽下了那顶棕色的假发，撕下了卡卡西“斯坎儿”的伪装，“我的目的就是操你。”

　　突然卡卡西周身出现了一些藤蔓，把他紧紧箍在地上。阿飞若无其事地抹了抹那些晕开的眼影，越抹越花，“别这么紧张，我们都磨合那么久了，这之前我从来没做过什么吧——那些让你愉悦的辱骂和抽打除外，你要相信我是无害的，最后一炮咱们愉快点。”

“你是怎么知道……”

　　“卡卡西，我不信你没有料到过今天的局面。”阿飞的手掌贴上了卡卡西的脖子，“我有写轮眼，你知道什么人才会有写轮眼，那么为什么你允许我的放纵……或者是你的放纵，冷血卡卡西？”

　　不知道是因为他提及了写轮眼还是他的那句“冷血卡卡西”，卡卡西说不出话来，平躺在地上算作妥协。  
　　  
　　“以前我贬低你，讥讽你，并且伤害你的身体，但我从来没在你身上用过其他东西。”阿飞把手上沾染的紫色抹在了卡卡西赤裸的胸口，然后垂头靠在那里，“……我相信你会喜欢的。”

　　

-

　　卡卡西面向地板，被阿飞悬挂在事先准备好的架子上，脸上有两条遮挡物——蒙着眼睛的黑布和撑开嘴巴的口枷，双手也被反绑在身后，他的喉结在皮质项圈地紧缚下艰难的上下滚动时，阿飞正为他戴上最后一个脚铐，阿飞将那黑色皮革上的金属扣扣起来，成功将卡卡西的最后一只无处安放的脚也悬挂起来。

　　“你真是不可思议，刑具在你身上像装饰品。”

　　卡卡西听见阿飞这么说，听脚步来判断，阿飞围着他绕了一圈，最终又转回原点，摸上了他的腿根，“这样好了……等我做完扩张，我们来比一比到底是你上面的水多还是下面的水多，哪个赢了，我就用哪个。”

　　卡卡西感觉有一些冰凉的液体落在他的股沟，那应该是润滑剂，有人把它随意抹了两下就借着手指上的液体打开了闭合的入口，银发忍者的身体一阵紧绷，阿飞用不轻不重的力道拍了拍他的臀部，“别这么紧张，你以前不这样…斯坎儿。”

　　阿飞适时的名称转换很有效，卡卡西几乎是瞬间放松了下来，他太熟悉这声呼唤了，不知道多少次阿飞一边这样叫他一边顶弄他，把这个名字融化至高潮的快感里面。没了太大的阻碍，那根手指很容易的在他的后穴中摸索起来，快感节节攀升，和他的体温一样。卡卡西扭动着，关节处的皮肤在皮具的摩擦下开始发红，让他感受到一些疼痛，但那疼痛实在太过微不足道了，无论是和此刻阿飞给他的情欲比起来，还是和战场上的风沙比起来。

　　战场。

　　卡卡西又紧张起来，同时第二根手指侵入了他的身体。他到底在干什么呢，他不该这样的。他怎么能无视那些有威胁性的话语，怎么能放任他作为忍者本该灵敏的身体被可耻的兴奋搅得一塌糊涂，怎么能容忍那只最不该被忽视的写轮眼的存在。

　　写轮眼。

　　卡卡西开始呼吸困难，脖子上的项圈似乎比一开始更紧了，那甚至让他觉得自己要死了——

　　“斯坎儿。”阿飞开始抱怨了，他无法活动他的手指，“听着——你不是叱咤风云的忍者了，你看看自己现在的样子……哪怕是想象一下自己的样子，你没什么尊严可言，我亲爱的荡妇。”  
　　  
　 他说的没错。卡卡西无力地扬了扬头。

　　 [我不是旗木卡卡西]

　　他安心的闭上眼，任快感蔓延。就在刚刚，阿飞增加了一根手指，这样的节奏有点快了，但这对他来说不算什么。斯坎儿是可以承受这些的，斯坎儿经历过几次蛮横无礼的性爱，前戏部分基本等于零，痛楚在摩擦中升温，成了深入骨髓的快乐。他感到闭不上的嘴中不断地分泌出唾液，亮晶晶的银丝落在地上。

　　“你后面差不多了。”阿飞蹲了下来，从下方端详着他“……哎呀。”

　　阿飞的声音中有着隐忍的兴奋，他装作一个孩子，这是他常用的伎俩，“斯坎儿可真厉害啊，两边根本就不分上下呢！”

　　“这样的话用哪边都不公平啊？好烦恼啊——”阿飞装作一个正在挑选玩具的孩子，“那就两边一起用吧！”

　　卡卡西听见阿飞打了个响指，熟悉的气息在面前突然出现，他动了动鼻子。

　　影分身之术。

　　口枷被拿了下来，那只手力度轻柔地捋着卡卡西的头发，像在抚摸温顺的宠物。然后那只手滑下来，钳住了他的脸颊。随即悉悉索索的布料声传过来。

　　“……！”卡卡西一直把注意力集中在面前的阿飞那里，后穴突如其来的满足感却让他猝不及防，但身体先他一步做出反应，肠肉等这个大家伙很久了，它奋力地绞着阿飞的东西，唯恐它滑出来，卡卡西的表情也变得前所未有的舒缓，他什么都忘了，只知道扭着腰迎合身后抽插的动作，呻吟争先恐后地从张开的口中钻出来，热气喷在阿飞的性具上。

　　就算受到这样的邀请，面前的阿飞也是缓缓地用另一只空闲的手撸动着自己的阴茎。卡卡西知道他该做些什么，于是他伸出舌头，舔了舔紧紧卡着他脸颊的手指中的一根。

　　然后他的口腔也被填满了，他能感受到阿飞粗硬的毛发。这回卡卡西是真的难以呼吸了，少的可怜的气体躲过阿飞的性器从两旁钻进卡卡西的气管里，发出令人难受的声音。阿飞几乎不用动作，摇摇欲坠的卡卡西总是被后面的阿飞顶过来，自己把那根棍子吞下去。他主动伸出半截舌头，让粗糙的苔面给阿飞更多的满足。

　　“做得好，斯坎儿。”卡卡西已经听不出这是哪边的阿飞发出的赞美了，黑布下的眼睛半睁着上挑，快感几乎吞噬了他——他和阿飞磨合太久了，阿飞的肉棒在他的后穴中通畅无阻的奔驰着，卡卡西自己的性器高高翘起，和腹部紧贴，没人照顾的可怜家伙一抖一抖地向外冒着液体。

　　他知道自己距离高潮不远了。

　　阿飞也知道，他在卡卡西的身后露出一个笑容，开始了那早已计划好的——今天的重头戏。

　　“你真是不可思议，卡卡西，你能给我莫大的愉悦。”身后的他这么说道。

　　“你真是不可思议，卡卡西，你让我对你心醉神迷。”身前的他这么说道。

　　卡卡西。

　　卡卡西。

　　“咕……！”名字的主人突然打了个激灵，他开始颤抖了，大开的双腿不停地磕在阿飞的胯骨上，战栗的身体已经失去了行动的能力，一前一后两个人一人掐着卡卡西粘上唾液的下巴，一人掐着那汗液浸湿的腰肢，加快了抽插的动作，蛮横凶猛的操干起苍白又色情的男人，不约而同的呼唤着他的名字。

　　“卡卡西。”

　　卡卡西的身体开始痉挛，他想把头低下去，却被扯着头发吞吐着面前的肉棒。他想到了很多事情，大都充满血腥和痛苦。他突然想到一张稚嫩的面孔，他很想喊出那个名字，这还是第一次。他承认阿飞的写轮眼给了他无限的遐想，但他从来没想过以另一个名字称呼阿飞。但是那个名字此时此刻他的喉咙中呼之欲出，又一次次的被那根又粗又长的棒子撞了回去。黑布在一片混乱中滑落下来，卡卡西的第一反应是闭上左眼而不是去看看面前的人究竟长什么样子，他的眼前全是混沌，只能看到那根抽送着的肉棒，原本就不停流着生理泪水的卡卡西又哭了出来，泪水彻底模糊了他的眼，他的身体在痉挛中达到了高潮。

　　精液涌进他的肠道和口腔，卡卡西已经没有力气把精液吞进去了。

　　那是只有斯坎儿才做得到的事情。

 

　　

　　他只记得他被放了下来，在朦胧当中被谁抱进怀里。

　　那时候卡卡西还想不到，几天后他在战场上看到了一模一样的面具和写轮眼，只不过那个人穿着晓袍。

　　更想不到后来的后来，他闪烁着电光的手穿过那位旧友的胸膛时，对方在他耳边轻轻赞扬道，

　　“——你真是不可思议，卡卡西。”  
　　  
　　

　　  
fin.  
　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 我写男性的性爱时……不喜欢写对胸部的刺激，所以不写。


End file.
